Hotel Room Service
by VeekaIzhanez
Summary: Phineas and Ferb were get their own Hotel Room Service.... and they accidentally stopped one death-party that planned by Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz !


**Hotel Room Service  
by VeekaIzhanez**

**My first Phinea's and Ferb fanfic. Those brothers in their mission to make their own hotel room service and stop one 'death-party'.**

**Whatever, Enjoy!**

Hour 1500,  
Phineas and Ferb were laying on the grass ground, thinking of something.  
"You wanna play 'hotel room service' ?" asked Phineas.  
"Sure, we don't have much ideas for another game," said Ferb.  
"And..... would you want to be my customer. I'll be a hotel manager,"  
"Sure, but I need to get something,"

Those brothers ran upstairs to one room and shut the door. Meanwhile....  
Cancade walked upstairs to her room as she talked to someone on the phone.  
"You say, I'll be invited into one party in one 5 star hotel tonight?" asked Cancade, excited.  
"Yeah, you're invited. Get the nice clothes! There are 100 celebrities come there," asked Sara, Cancade's friend on the phone.  
"Of course I'll wearing the nice clothes...."  
Then, Cancade arrived at her room, opened the door and walked into her closet..... and..... she screamed!  
"Mom, my clothes are gone!!!!!" screamed her. That make her mother, Linda Fletcher shocked from the kitchen, baking cake.  
"Cancade, what's wrong up there?"  
Cancade ran downstairs to the kitchen, complaining of something to her mother. At the same time, Phineas and Ferb took all her clothes outside to play 'hotel room service'. They're looking each other as they saw Cancade dragged her mother upstairs to her room.

"Mom, my clothes are gone! There must be Phineas and Ferb took all my clothes away!" screamed Cancade.  
"Maybe you need to look over them," said Linda Fletcher as she walked out from her room.. There, Phineas and Ferb walked into Cancade's room, brought her clothes and packed them in one luggage.  
"We want to introduce you for our hotel room service," said Phineas. Both of the brothers were wearing hotel worker uniform.  
"It's free of charge," said Ferb.  
That make Cancade felt mad. She chased them out from her room.

An hour later.... Phineas and Ferb worked to finish their own 'hotel'. They make one hotel on the tree, with 5 rooms. After they finished for make their own hotel, they decorated it as it will be a beautiful hotel that they made. Then, they gave it a name 'Phineas and Ferb Hotel'.  
'Awesome!" said Phineas.  
"Our work never useless at all," said Ferb.  
There, Cancade walked out from the house, brought one luggage, she waited for one car.  
"Hey!" Phineas called her.  
"What else, freak?" scolded Cancade.  
"Do you want to be our first customer of our hotel?" asked Ferb.  
"No, thanks," Cancade looked over the car which it recently arrived. Sara leaned out from the car-window (driver seat)  
"hey, Cancade! I'm sure you don't want for missed for our party!" said Sara.  
"Yes, I am," said Cancade. "I can't wait for the party!"  
She walked into the car, she sat beside 2 other passenger in back-seat. They were Laily and Zack. Phineas and Ferb from outside looked over their sister who joined her friends to the party took off from the scene.  
"We missed of our first customer," sighed Phineas.  
"At least, our hotel still nice as new," said Ferb.  
Then, both of them lifted their 'hotel' into their 'hand-made-car'. They pushed it slowly before they were riding it and leave their home. They want to promote their own 'hotel room service'.

_I want everybody to stop what they're doing.  
Now if you know you're with somebody  
you're gonna take the hotel room tonight, make some noise.  
Meet me at the hotel room  
Meet me at the hotel room  
Meet me at the hotel room  
Meet me at the hotel room_

Meanwhile, their platypus-pet, Perry looked over them as they leave the home without being noticed by them. Then, it climbed up the tree as it had its own mission. Then, that platypus sat on the chair, then Major Francis Monogram appeared on the screen.  
"I have a mission to you," said Major Francis. "Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz had built his own hotel room service to trap all teenagers around United States so all of them cannot get out from there with one party-trap, you need to stop him from make his own 'crazy-hotel room service' and 'damn-destroyer-party' !"  
Then, Perry moved into its own mobile, it was a mobile-car then it pressed one button on that car and it flew up and moved out from that scene......

Meanwhile......  
That car with those teenagers arrived at one 5 star hotel. All of them surprised and gasped, excited of that place.  
"What the awesome hotel!" said Cancade. "I think the party will be more surprising tonight,"  
"As I think it," said Sara. "Let's make a booking a room for 4,"  
"Yeah, or you'll be regretted," said Zack.  
All of them walked into the hotel. They saw two workers smiled to them, greeted them.  
"Good evening, boys and girls. Welcome to our 'Revolution Hotel Room Service'. May I help you?'  
"Well.. I want to make a booking one room for 4," said Cancade.  
"Sure," The worker gave them a key. "Your room is in 5th floor. Have a nice holiday,"

"Have a nice holiday...." Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz talked on the microphone. Actually, he trapped Cancade and her friends with one worker-robot which it included with voice changer so she talk with changing someone's voice into her own voice according to the server's voice. "It's working! It's working!"  
He walked from that table and looked over the monitor as he saw Cancade and her friends stayed in their room. That make them excited of their holiday.  
"After this, I'll make the 'fake-party' tonight and all the teenager will enjoying it non-stop for a whole night!! The party must be launched tonight. All teenagers dancing and enjoying of their party and then, I'll make them more tiring of dancing for a whole night and then, they exhausted and....." Then, he evil-laughed. He provided of one music player and a big tube of champgne.  
"Beware, kid.... If you drink this,...... you'll stopless dancing...."

Meanwhile, Perry the platypus arrived there, it looked over him from the celling then it jumped down to the floor. The evil scientist shocked.  
"Hey! Are you don't have any other work to do, rubbish-pet?" scolded that scientist, then he took two glasses of champagne and throwing to that pet. It avoided itself from get that 'poison'....  
Unfortunately, Perry got a splash of champgne, that make it dizzled. Then, it fainted. Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz walked toward it....  
"Now, you're finished, damn pet!" said him. Then, he switched on one radio. The song _Hotel Room Service_ by Pit Bull played. That make Perry danced suddenly and it can't stop!  
"Have a nice dance, pet..." said him, as he walked out from his control panel room. Perry still dancing.

_Forget about your boyfriend and meet me at the hotel room,  
you can bring your girlfriends and meet me at the hotel room.  
Forget about your boyfriend and meet me at the hotel room,  
you can bring your girlfriends and meet me at the hotel room.  
We at the hotel, motel, holiday inn.  
We at the hotel, motel, holiday inn.  
We at the hotel, motel, holiday inn.  
We at the hotel, motel, holiday inn._

At the same time, the car whom Phineas and Ferb ride arrived at the scene. They saw the car that Cancade ride before beside them.  
"Maybe she had entered that place," said Phineas.  
"Let's promote our hotel room service," said Ferb.  
Both of them dragged their 'hotel' into that hotel but......

**_"YOU CAN ENTER IF YOUR HEIGHT IS MORE THAN 1 METRE!"_**

"We cannot go to this place!" said Phineas.  
"I have a idea," said Ferb.  
Both of them sneaking into the hotel from back-door. There, they arrived at the swimming pool.  
"Hey, there!" said Phineas.  
"The strategic place for our hotel room service," said Ferb.  
They sneaked around the swimming pool to get their place for their hotel.

Meanwhile, Cancade and her friends were enjoying the party.  
"I think this is a best party that I've attend," said Cancade.  
"But I choosen it," said Zack.  
"It's perfect. If I stay at home tonight, maybe I'm going crazy,"  
All of them laughed her.  
"Yeah, I'm nothing at home," said Cancade, then she shocked as she see something crawled across the crowds of teenagers.  
"What... are... they.... doing....?" Cancade became scared.  
"What's wrong?" asked Sara.  
"Nothing... nothing...."

That time, Phineas and Ferb dragged their 'hotel room service' into the swimming pool, they promoted their hotel, that make some teenager rushed toward them. They were so excited of Phineas and Ferb Hotel Room Service, they rushed there to know what were the brothers can do with their hotel service.  
"Our hotel room service provide everything that you want. Just call us and we'll fulfill it," said Phineas.  
"It's free of charge!" said Ferb.  
"Hey, hotel-boy! I want to get chocolate muffin!" said one teenager.  
"It'll get done for a minute!" said Phineas. Ferb make the chocolate muffin and give to the person after it is done.  
"Thanks, boy! And the important thing is, it's free!" said that teenager then he gave them one bill as a tip..  
Meanwhile, Laily excited as she saw that 'hotel room service' there.  
"Hey, pal! Let's go to that hotel room service. I think it's pretty nice," said Laily.  
There, Laily, Zack, Sara and Cancade walked to the 'hotel room service' across the swimming pool. But..... Cancade stopped walking.  
"Why are you..." asked Sara.  
"Do you know who are two boys make their own 'hotel room service'?" asked Cancade.  
"You know them?"  
"I know..."  
At the same time, Phineas and Ferb were serving their 'customer' with their hotel room service such as massaging, beverages, and many more, looked over something.  
"Hey, hotel-boy! Do you know who is she?" asked one of their 'customer'.  
"We know," replied both of them.

And then.......

_She like that freaky stuff, 2 and the O,  
1 in the eye, that kinky stuff, you nasty,  
but I like your type and like T.I.'s, whatever you like.  
Bring your girls, whatever the night, your man just left,  
i'm the plump of the night, let me check your pipes,  
oh, you're the healthy type. Well, here goes some egg whites.  
Now gimme that sweet, that nasty gushy stuff,  
let me tell you what we gon' do.  
2 + 2, i'm gonna undress you.  
Then we're gonna go 3 and 3 you gon' undress me.  
Then we're gon' go 4 and 4, we gon' freak some more, but first!_

"PHINEAS!!! FERB!!!!" screamed Cancade, she ran over them to hit them as they had disturbed her holiday....  
Unfortunately.....

SPLASH! Cancade fell down on the swimming pool. All of them laughed her.  
Cancade felt mad, she climbed up to the ground and leave the scene to her room. Sara, Laily and Zack were getting after her.  
Phineas and Ferb clapped their hand each other. They keep going with their hotel room service for all teenagers in the swimming pool.

_Forget about your boyfriend and meet me at the hotel room,  
you can bring your girlfriends and meet me at the hotel room.  
Forget about your boyfriend and meet me at the hotel room,  
you can bring your girlfriends and meet me at the hotel room.  
We at the hotel, motel, holiday inn.  
We at the hotel, motel, holiday inn.  
We at the hotel, motel, holiday inn.  
We at the hotel, motel, holiday inn._

That night........  
Phineas and Ferb counted of the tip that they got during they served their hotel room service recently. They got USD500. They looked out over the scene, at the swimming pool. There, the party that they want to join launched.  
"Hey, party!" said Phineas.

Meanwhile, Laily, Zack and Sara want to join the party but they need to persuade Cancade for joining them for a party.  
"Cancade, we'll missed the party if you don't want to join us," said Laily.  
'I don't want to go if my brothers are there," said Cancade, she cried.  
"I think they must be chased out by hotel workers," said Zack.  
"Really?'  
"We're never cheated you, Cancade. Join us, forget them, enjoy!!" said Sara.  
All of them went out from their room and they joined their party.

There without noticed by anyone, Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz walked out from his room to the swimming pool, he took out his music player and the song, (as I mentioned) played. That make all teenagers out there started dancing. At the same time, Cancade and her friends arrived at the scene.  
"Hey, I like this song! It's awesome!" said Cancade.  
"Let's dancing!" All of them walked as they danced to the swimming pool area and their party recently started. Not forget all the teenagers there drank a glass of champagne before they danced.

Unfortunately, Phineas and Ferb disliked that loud music. They shut their ears but that music still played in their mind.  
"It's so loud music!" said Phineas.  
"My eardrum wanna blowed!" said Ferb.  
"Let's go inside the hotel,"  
Both of them walked into the hotel to release tension. Furturemore, no one want their service that night.  
But Phineas noticed of something, he stopped.  
"What's wrong?" asked Ferb.  
"I felt of something wrong will happen to us," said Phineas.  
"Ignore it. We need to go,"

Until......

_after party in the hotel lobby,  
then we off to the room like vroom,  
with the grills in yo mouth trippin up yo blouse,  
and pull that g-sting down south uuu  
OK shawty, 1's company, 2's a crowd, and 3's a party.  
A girl ain't with it, I got somebody, in my nature she's naughty.  
Now gimme that sweet, that nasty gushy stuff.  
Ima tell you what we gon' do, 2 + 2, i'm gon' undress you.  
Then we gon' go 3 and 3, you gon' undress me.  
Then we gonna go 4 and 4, we gon' freak some more!  
But firstly..._

They heard of one loud music in one room.  
"Have you heard it?" asked Ferb.  
"One music from that room," said Phineas. They slowly opened the door and......  
They shocked as they saw Perry, their platypus looked tired as it danced for 5 hours. Phineas tried to stop Perry from dancing while Ferb switched off the music player. Perry stopped dancing, tired.  
"Are you okay, Perry?" asked Phineas. Perry purred, then it fainted.  
"Maybe..." said Ferb, as he walked into one jag of champagne and drinknig it, but Phineas stopped him.  
"Maybe Perry had be poisoned by that thing,"  
"But how do you know?"  
"Why did Perry keep dancing if it didn't drink that solution?"  
They thought of something and......  
"There could be the teenagers out there will dancing non-stop if they drinking that beverage!"

They rushed out from that room to that party-scene. There, all the teenagers out there keep dancing.  
"Hey, I can't stop dancing!" said Cancade.  
"Me too," said Zack.  
"Why it could be like this?" asked Sara.  
"There's someone had put ecstacy in our drink before we dance," said Laily.  
"What the interesting song and dance,. Keep going on!! Keep dancing, boys and girls! Hope you enjoying the party!!!" One voice appeared and...... Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz walked toward them!!!

"What the....?" All of them shocked.

..........

Meanwhile..... Phineas, Ferb and Perry sneaked out from that hotel to stop that party.  
"So, that evil scientist had created the party and he make all teenagers out there for non-stop dancing," sighed Phineas.  
"We need to stop him," said Ferb.  
Perry purred. Then, it crawled along the swimming pool to stop Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz.  
Phineas and Ferb ran across the crowd of teenagers and they need to pour the tube of champagne down to the swimming pool and destroyed the music player to make all of them stopped dancing.  
That make Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz felt mad, his plan ruined.  
"Hey, why the...? Hey, who stopped all of this?" scolded him.  
"Why are we here? Hey, why we're tired?" sighed all the teenagers. They felt tired for dancing for 4 hours.

Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz kicked his machine and stepped it down.  
"It could not be happen! I'll ruin you, the..."  
Then, Perry kicked him across his face. He fainted. Phineas and Ferb held one baseball bet each and broke everything around the party-area. Glass of champagnes, beverages, music player and everything..... That make all teenagers felt they've been tricked by Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz without being noticed.

_Forget about your boyfriend and meet me at the hotel room,  
you can bring your girlfriends and meet me at the hotel room.  
Forget about your boyfriend and meet me at the hotel room,  
you can bring your girlfriends and meet me at the hotel room.  
We at the hotel, motel, holiday inn.  
We at the hotel, motel, holiday inn.  
We at the hotel, motel, holiday inn.  
We at the hotel, motel, holiday inn._

"You think it's over?" scolded Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz, then he ran toward _Phineas and Ferb Hotel Room Service_ base, and he used it for get himself away!  
"I'll be back!!!"

But when it flied up to the sky, it exploded! Like a fireworks!

Phineas and Ferb excited to see that fireworks. Cancade and her friends were relieved as they saw that show.

* * *

Then, all the scene return to the normal. It's 12.00 AM.  
As they tired, all the teenagers, including Cancade and her friends went to their room, sleeping. Phineas and Ferb also Perry decide to stay in that hotel so they can go home at the next day.  
"We've stopped that crazy party," said Phineas.  
"And we've got some cash for our hotel room service," said Ferb.  
"And.... I don't think that Perry want to attend tthe party,"  
"But who is that person that we've beaten for?"  
"I don't know...."  
And then, they're going to sleep in the ground floor of that hotel. Perry slept beside them, purring.

The End

Moral Value: Every party must have drugs and music, right? Don't involved in any party all of your life! It'll kill you.

**Okay, what the bad story, Whatever, Enjoy!!**


End file.
